Paradise
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: Maka seva a pasar un día a la playa con sus amigas para olvidar su reciente fracaso con su novio. Ahí conoce 4 socorristas que son el centro de atención entre las chicas. Pero ¿qué sucede cuando descubre que ha encontrado algo muy valioso...? OneShot.AxM


**Disclaimer: **_La historia es completamente mía, los personajes son propiedad de Atsushi-sama_

_De una vez les aviso que este Fic es de __Ashura__**x**__Maka__._

**OneShot** _espero que lo disfruten :D_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>PARADISE.- <strong>__Los Ángeles Guardianes__**"**_

**._._.**

**A**sombrada contemple el maravilloso paisaje que vi una vez que salí de la limosina. La dulce y delicada sensación de la brisa rociando mi cuerpo con ternura, sentir la suave pero firme arena sobre mis descalzos pies. Escuchar las olas junto con unas cuantas gaviotas moviéndose con dinámica. ¡Todo parecía perfecto en el momento!

– ¡Woow! Es el océano, ¡Es el océano! – Exclamaron jubilosas mis dos amigas, Liz y Patty.

Todo se veía espectacular, pero, no demasiado para mí. Suspire mientras fingía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por mucho tiempo.

– Maka-chan, ¿No estás feliz de haber venido? – susurro preocupada Tsubaki.

La mire fijamente, se veía muy preocupada. Antes de que pudiera responderle fui silenciada por Liz quien rápidamente intervino.

– ¡Maka! Te trajimos solo para que tuvieras la oportunidad de estar en paz.

– ¡Eso es! – aplaudió Patty con su clásica y tierna sonrisa, dándole la razón a su hermana mayor – Porque no nos hemos olvidado que fuiste dejada por cuatro geniales hombres.

Rápidamente sentí una gran apuñalada en el pecho mientras caía destrozada al suelo casi en shock. Liz y Tsubaki se alarmaron tan pronto escucharon las crueles palabras de Patty. Aunque me costara aun aceptarlo, estaba en lo cierto, cuatro veces sufrí la ruptura de hombres idiotas, que solo saben decir hermosas palabras. Te bajan las estrellas como dicen y después ¡Bam! Te salen con la historia de que no había buena química, me interesa alguien más ó algo por el estilo.

– Maka-chan, ¿estás bien?

Le sonreí a Tsubaki dándole a entender que me encontraba mejor, ambas me ayudaron a levantarme y una vez que lo hicieron fuimos rodeadas por un grupo de tres chicos un tanto…

– ¡Sexy's! – Termino Liz mi oración mental.

Observe a los recién llegados y sonará extraño pero un hermoso resplandor se formo alrededor de su varonil figura. Los examine cuidadosamente con la mirada, cautelosamente para no parecer una pervertida como mis amigas quienes no parecían parpadear y se derretían –literalmente-, voltee a ver a uno de ellos quien tenía el cabello azul su estilo de peinado era algo rebelde pero terminaba con una perfecta punta larga, algo extraño. Un cuerpo bien formado y del cuello colgaba un collar con forma de estrella quedando a la perfección con el tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo, su traje de baño era de un azul marino. El que le seguía estaba un poco más alto que él, su cabello oscuro se encontraba perfectamente acomodado o bueno casi, si no fuera por esas tres líneas blancas que tiene del lado izquierdo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel ámbar y de colgante en el cuello llevaba una calavera, su traje era de un color anaranjado. El último era como quince centímetros más alto que los otros dos, su cabello era de un encantador color negro, sus ojos eran profundos y firmes, se veía mucho más maduro que sus compañeros, en su cuello colgaban dos collares uno de un extravagante sol rizón y el otro una tétrica luna de la cual parecía sangrar de la comisura de sus labios. Su traje de baño lo hacía ver sexy –negué rápidamente- es decir, su traje era de un color rojo… ¿Pasión? … ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?

– Bienvenidas a la Playa Death City – musito el chico de tres rayas blancas en la cabeza – somos los salvavidas, o como nos dicen _Los Ángeles Guardianes_, ya que las olas están altas hoy, por favor cooperen evitando adentrarse Mar adentro – finalizo con una sonrisa.

Liz y Patty rápidamente corrieron hacia ellos dejándome con un rostro lleno de confusión, incluso Tsubaki no pudo evitar mirarlos con gran lujo de detalle.

– ¡Kyaaa! Algunas chicas que ya habían venido antes a esta playa nos contaron acerca de unos hermosos socorristas, vinimos porque queríamos conocerlos – musitaron a coro ambas gemelas mientras se maceaban de un lado a otro con los ojos brillantes y grandes que parecía que sus iris formaban una forma de corazón.

Las mire aun en shock y ahora un poco molesta mientras murmuraba al aire.

– ¡¿No se supone que vinieron para animarme?

– Mi nombre es Liz – se presento mi Amiga.

– Y yo soy Patty – le continuo su hermana al tiempo que agitaba sus brazos en el aire tratando de llamar la atención.

– Es un placer – les sonrió amablemente el chico asimétrico – mi nombre es Death the kid, pero por favor pueden decirme solo Kid.

– Yo soy el Grandioso Black Star – grito enérgico el peli-azul alzando el dedo índice al cielo mientras hacia una extraña pose.

– E-encantada Black Star, mi no-nombre es Tsubaki – se les unió finalmente mi amiga, quien no pudo evitar derretirse como una paleta helada al sol.

Suspire, casi al mismo tiempo que el otro chico que aun no se había presentado.

– Oh, y este de aquí es Ashura – señalo Kid al chico quien me miraba con una expresión seria.

– Encantadas, ah sí, ella es nuestra amiga Maka – me presento Liz mientras me jalaba del brazo y me apuntaba con el dedo índice de su otra mano.

– Es un gran honor conocer a unas chicas tan lindas – sonrió – y no le digo eso a cualquiera – finalizo guiñando un ojo seductoramente.

Mis amigas estaban que se morían de un paro cardiaco, por mi parte, como pude me retire un poco de ellas.

'_Aunque son socorristas son muy despreocupados'_, pensé mientras veía la patética escena sentada bajo un gran parasol.

– Se ven como idiotas – murmuré quedamente un tanto molesta e irritada.

– Oye tú – mire al que me hablaba y me sorprendió ver que se trataba de Ashura – Si ya estás tan agotada, ¿Por qué no te vas a tomar una siesta cerca de la orilla?

Lo mire molesta, ¡Que descortés y maleducado! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?

Nos miramos fijamente, yo molesta y él con su típica cara despreocupada.

– ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – intervino Black star con una gran sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y lo colocaba bajo su brazo para después despeinarlo un tanto divertido – vamos relájate.

– ¡Suéltame Black! – exclamo molesto mientras se zafaba ágilmente de él alejándolo con un brazo – no molestes.

'_Esa persona puede que tenga una cara interesante…'_, pensé mientras caminaba hacia el mar, '_pero eso no significa que pueda decir lo que quiera'_ finalice mientras trataba de relajarme con la tibia agua del océano meciéndome suavemente las pequeñas olas que se formaban cerca de la orilla.

Como pensé, chicos con caras bonitas. ¡NINGUNO DE ELLOS ES BUENO!

**._._._._._.-. FLASH BLACK .-._._._._._._.**

Corrí lo más rápido que me permitían mis pies, jadeaba por falta de aire, pero no me detendría por ningún motivo. Soul me estaba esperando, sin embargo, por ciertos motivos me había retrazado. Sonreí cuando percibí que me encontraba cerca de mí destino. Entre respirando a bocanadas mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, no tarde mucho en encontrarlo pues su blanca cabellera resaltaba de entre todas las demás.

– Lo siento – murmure una vez que me puse a su lado – espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

Soul volteo a verme despreocupado.

– Ah, eres tú, llegas tarde – se detuvo para examinarme con la mirada - ¿Qué te paso?

– Oh, te refieres a esto – indique, señalando la gran mancha que tenía en mi vestido – Justo recién acabo de ser salpicada de lodo por un camión – sonreí – pero es solo que no quería hacerte esperar más, es por eso que me apresure en venir lo más pronto que pude – finalice nerviosa, desviando un poco la mirada.

Soul agacho la mirada tapando así sus ojos con su blanco flequillo y dejándome ver solo una gran y radiante sonrisa de tiburón.

– Bueno, viniste, con eso es suficiente – hizo una breve pausa, que desde mi punto de sentir se me hizo una eternidad – De todos modos, te llame hoy… - me miro a los ojos, en su rostro no había ninguna expresión – te llame hoy para terminar contigo.

Quede totalmente en shock. ¿Estaba terminando conmigo? … ¿Esta es mi cuarta ruptura?

– ¿Por qué? – susurre quedamente.

– Hump – musito el idiota.

– ¡¿Por qué? – Grite furiosa, confundida y destrozada.

– Porque me he dado cuenta de que tú y yo no somos compatibles…

**._._._._._.-. FIN DEL FLASH BLACK .-._._._._._._.**

Suspire débilmente, pronto sentí una gran presión de agua llevándome hacia atrás, cuando menos acorde una gran ola se había formado detrás de mí y en menos de un segundo me trago ferozmente. _¡Splaash!_ Fue lo último que alcance a escuchar.

'_Lo sabía, no debí de haber venido a este lugar'_

Resignada me deje llevar por las olas del mar, flote boca-arriba mientras dejaba mi mente vagar. Ya nada parecía importarme, ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida? Desde que llegue a este lugar nada placentero ha ocurrido, se supone que acepte venir para tratar de olvidarlo. Soy un desastre de la naturaleza, debería morirme**(A)**. Cerré los ojos dispuesta a ir hacia donde las olas del mar me arrojaran. Sentí como unas suaves manos me tomaban con delicadeza, ¿Acaso será que Kami-sama ha respondido a mis ruegos? Lentamente abrí los ojos y para mi sorpresa se trataba del socorrista molesto que había conocido hace unos momentos. En verdad, ¿Vino a rescatarme? Estaba que no me lo podía creer. Realmente se veía muy sexy de cerca, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Con cuidado me llevo hasta la orilla cargándome en sus brazos como a una princesa para después colocar lentamente en la orilla.

– Ah, hum… - tartamudee nerviosa, ¿Qué podía decirle? – Gracias – no tuve otra idea más que esa.

Ashura volteo a verme, que bien se veía mojado –negué rápidamente-.

– Ya sabes… - hizo una pausa cambiando su rostro serio a uno burlón – si no sabes nadar juega cerca de la orilla – y sin más que decir se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

¡Qué humillación! De todas las que he tenido esta sin duda es la peor de todas. Cuando me di cuenta de en donde me encontraba me puse completamente furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso y peor aún, dejarme en la orilla con dos centímetros de profundidad y rodeada de niños escandalosos? Molesta baje la mirada.

'_Me odio a mi misma… ¡POR CREER QUE EL PODIA SER UNA BUENA PERSONA!'_, pensé mientras me mordía mi labio inferior llena de rabia.

._._._.

Nuevamente sentada me encontraba bajo el grande y acogedor parasol, aun seguía muy molesta, el sol brillaba con gran intensidad, hacía mucho calor pero la brisa del mar era refrescante. No me di cuenta en qué momento llegaron mis amigas hasta que escuche sus susurros a unos centímetros de mí.

– Hey, sobre Maka. ¿Paso algo para que la pusiera de mal humor? – susurro Liz.

– No lose, lo más probable es que se encuentre pensando en Soul, deberíamos invitarla a pasear un rato por la playa, ¿no creen? – comento Tsubaki.

Y enseguida ambas hermanas voltearon a verme, pero al ver mi atmosfera amenazadora que parecía salir a mí alrededor se rehusaron a la idea de Tsubaki, cosa que me agrado pues no tenia ánimos de dar un paseo por el lugar.

– Lo mejor será dejarla sola por un rato – finalizo Liz, ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

– Maka – me llamaron – Vamos a buscar algún refrigerio, en un rato más volvemos.

No les respondí nada, baje la mirada y suspire por enésima vez en el día.

Cuando alce la mirada note que alguien estaba a mi lado sentado.

– ¡GYAAAH! – exclame asustada alejándome unos centímetros - ¡Q-que! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunte a Ashura quien hábilmente se había posicionado a un lado mío.

No respondió, miraba un grupo de chicos con su típica expresión seria y un tanto asesina.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – insistí al ver que no decía ni hacia nada.

Él volteo a verme fríamente, sentí una apuñalada en la frente con su pura mirada. Aunque su cuerpo y rostro parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos ángeles, su expresión era muy amenazadora.

– ¡Idiota! ¡No me preguntes que quiero estúpida! – Me quede helada con sus palabras - ¡Cabeza hueca!

Sentí una gran ira apoderarse de mi cuerpo y sin pensarlo tome mi inflable y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas en su encantadora pero engañadora cara.

– ¡SE MAS AMABLE! – Grite molesta - ¡ IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA!

Lo golpee sin parar mientras seguía gritándole, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

– ¿Quién crees que es el culpable de mi estado de humor? ¡¿Por qué estas intentando iniciar una pelea conmigo? – la gente comenzó a mirarnos asustados - ¡Si tanto te desagrado, desearía que solo me hubieras dejado sola! – mis amigas rápidamente llegaron seguidas de Kid y Black star - ¡Eres como todos los hombres, un insensible con las mujeres! ¡No comprendo porque tuve que…! – no pude terminar mi cuerpo me traiciono y una gran hemorragia nasal comenzó a salir de mi nariz.

Había estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol, estaba mareada, enojada y ahora caía hacia el suelo semiinconsciente. Solo alcance a escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de preocupación de las chicas y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

'_Él es el peor…'_

* * *

><p>Una brisa suave acaricio mi rostro, lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos. Creo que he de haber muerto porque frente a mí está un hermoso ángel.<p>

– ¿Estás bien? – musito dulcemente.

De pronto todo regreso de un flashazo a mi memoria. Me caí al suelo, tuve una hemorragia nasal, mi nariz… ¡SANGRE DE NARIZ POR TODOS LADOS!

– ¡L-l-l-lo lamento m-mucho! – Balbuceé nerviosa mientras me levantaba de un salto de la cama - ¡Lo manche! ¡Disculp…!

Ya no pude terminar porque fui rodeada por unos musculosos brazos.

– ¡ Idiota no te muevas tan de repente vas a sangrar otra vez! – dijo preocupado Ashura – descansa un poco más – concluyo colocándome delicadamente mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Me sonroje completamente, nunca antes nadie había sido así de atento conmigo. ¡Pero no me debo emocionar demasiado si no quiero salir lastimada de nuevo!

– Actué mal – comento _my angel _mientras me acariciaba la cabeza – Lo que quiero decir es que en ocasiones puedo ser algo rudo, por lo que puede que haya sonado como si quisiera iniciar una pelea, no es como si particularmente… me disgustaras… - balbuceo.

'_Aunque de un momento a otro pareció que me volvía loca y después tuve una gran hemorragia nasal…'_ ,pensé.

– De alguna manera, hasta ahora, parece que eres diferente a un personaje de manga – termine la oración diciéndola en voz alta.

– ¡Q-que! – exclamó Ashura confundido - ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?

No pude soportarlo más y rompí en llanto, al ver mi reacción solo se limito a tranquilizarme acariciándome el cabello. Oh Dios, de todos los hombres que he llegado a conocer, este sin duda es el más extraño… y sin duda el más amable.

Una vez que me sentí mejor le agradecí a Ashura todas sus atenciones hacia a mí y regrese a la playa. El sol seguía aun brillando, por tercera vez regrese a mi lugar, ya que era cómodo y tenía una gran vista.

'_No es como si yo le disgustara en particular'_, recordé las palabras de Ashura mientras sonreía y saludaba a mis amigas quienes parecían divertirse con los dos socorristas.

Estaba feliz, hasta que de pronto algo cayó a mi cabeza.

– ¿Te sientes un poco mejor? – cuestiono Ashura, al verlo mi corazón dio un salto de alegría y no pude evitar sonrojarme – Póntelo, si no quieres broncearte más de la cuenta – señalo las prendas que acababa de darme para después darse la vuelta e irse caminando.

Mi corazón estaba que latía como loco, temía que de un momento a otro pudiera salirse de mi pecho. Tuve que armarme de gran valor para dar el primer paso.

– Disculpame… - lo llame, logrando llamar rápidamente su atención y al mismo tiempo poniéndome más nerviosa - ¿Quieres que nos adentremos juntos en el océano?

Ashura me miro sorprendido, sin embargo rápidamente recordé un punto importantísimo.

– Oh lo lamento, eso es imposible ya que tienes que trabajar – reí nerviosa – que tonta soy, olvida lo que te dije.

Ashura se me acerco, y una vez que estuvo un poco cerca de mí pude notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero no podía confirmar si se debía a la misma situación en la que yo me encontraba o habían sido provocadas por el sol.

– Entonces, ¿Qué tal en diez minutos? – cuestiono nervioso – bajo la torre de los socorristas. ¿vale?

'_Estoy realmente encantada…'_, murmure a mis adentros.

– ¡Sí!

'_De haber venido hoy'_, concluí con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Camine por la playa dirigiéndome hacia mi destino, las torretas de los ángeles guardianes. No podía quitar la gran sonrisa que se encontraba en mi rostro y estoy segura que por ninguna razón la quitare nunca.<p>

– Mejor me apresuro – murmure a mí misma.

Mi sonrisa se agrando más cuando por fin llegue.

– ¡Escucha, regresa tu primero! – era Ahura quien hablaba y junto a él se encontraba una mujer quien lo miraba un tanto disgustada.

– ¡Eh! ¿Por qué? Voy a esperarte – insistió la mujer – ¿Qué tal si volvemos juntos?

– ¡Cállate y escucha lo que te estoy diciendo, Eruka! Aquí está la llave – índico él dándole una llave.

No podía dejar de ver la escena, no podía ser cierto lo que veía.

– ¡Ashura, estas actuando de forma extraña! – lo miro molesta - ¿Acaso estas ocultándome algo?

– Ah no, nada. ¡Nos vemos allí! ¡Apúrate y ve! – termino diciéndole mientras la jalaba del brazo para que se fuera.

Suspiro una vez que vio que se había retirado. Dio la media vuelta y al verme sonrió.

– Oh, eso fue rápido. ¡Ya estás aquí! – me tomo del hombre y me empujo suavemente hacia adelante – entonces, vamos.

Me detuve en seco para después empujarlo lejos de mí con todas mis fuerzas, el me miro confundido.

– No voy a ir – le asegure sin voltearlo a ver.

– ¿Por qué no? – pregunto desconcertado.

– ¿Por qué la enviaste lejos? – respondí con otra pregunta, evadiendo la suya.

– Oh, está bien ella – murmuro – se puede decir que se hizo una herida, no es que sea delicada o algo parecido, está bien, vale, ya que ella es tan densa, por lo que no debes preocuparte así que vamos.

Me quite la prenda que me había dado y se la regrese dándole en el acto un empujón para después mirarlo con ya varias lagrimas saliendo sin control de mis ojos.

– ¡NO VOY A IR!

Fue todo lo que dije por que salí corriendo del lugar, escuche como me llamaba pero no le preste atención y seguí corriendo. Soy una idiota, siempre me pasa lo mismo. Accedí solo porque fue un poco amable conmigo. Me pare mientras bajaba aún más el rostro.

'Yo…pensé que le gustaba…', el viento comenzó a mover mi cabello y traje. 'Esa chica… es tan parecida a mí… estaba completamente equivocada', continúe llorando.

– Hey.

Voltee y vi a Ashura llegando en pocos segundos hacia mí, estaba sudando y su respiración era agitada – por fin te encontré.

Respondió mientras respiraba a grandes bocanadas. Rápidamente reaccione, ¡No volvería a caer en su juego! Trate de huir pero él fue mucho más rápido que yo, me tomo del brazo con fuerza.

– ¡ESPERA UN MINUTO!

– ¡NO, DEJAME IR!

– Pero necesito decirte… - lo alejaba de mi poniendo mi mano libre en su engañador rostro – debo decirte que esa no era mi novia. ¡No es mi novia! ¡Ella era mi hermana!

Me sorprendí al escuchar lo último, ¿Era su hermana? ¡Qué tonta me sentía! Pero no pude evitar sonrojarme a más no poder.

– Y… ¿y qué? – desvié la mirada avergonzada - ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Gentil mente me volteo quedando yo enfrente de él cubrió mis ojos y después continuo.

– Si no me crees, está bien, si no me ves. Entonces escucha mi voz, por favor.

Estaba completamente nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

– La primera vez que te vi… pálida y delgada, te veías tan infeliz. Sentí que debía protegerte. Por eso quería mantenerme cerca de ti.

'_¿Qué?...'_

– Para que no salieras herida.

'_Él estuvo…'_

– Mantuve lejos a los tipos raros para que no se te acercaran.

'_Preocupado por mí, ¿Todo este tiempo?'_

– Los otros chicos ya estaban listos para la guardia, pero tú eras la única en la que me podía fijar. Aunque sea el peor de todos los socorristas, ¿Al menos pudieras creerme esto?

Exhale una vez que retiro su mano de mis ojos, para después sustituirlo por un fuerte y acogedor abrazo.

– Yo… - murmuro cerca de mi oído, mi corazón latía con gran fuerza – yo me enamore de ti.

Nuevamente comencé a llorar pero esta vez no fue de tristeza, más bien fue de alegría.

– Ashura – lo voltee a ver con una sonrisa mientras con mis manos tomaba sus mejillas – mírame apropiadamente y dímelo otra vez – le rogué.

Él sonrió.

– Todas las veces que lo desees – murmuro para después finalizar con un beso tierno.

Pude percibir las miradas de sorpresa de mis amigas y los ángeles guardianes, pero no me importaron. Estaba con un maravilloso tesoro que me había logrado encontrar en la playa, pero sin duda más valioso que el oro y los diamantes. Lo que me enamoro de él no fueron las dulces palabras que salían de sus labios, sino los hechos que me había demostrado.

._._._.

_"Amor no es aquello que queremos sentir, si no aquello que sentimos sin querer."_

_._._._._

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(A) <strong>__Bien, he de admitir que eso sonó muy de emo =_='_

_Este Fanfic se lo dedico a mi gran Amor Ashurin n/n por nuestro primer de muchos aniversarios._

_9/01/11 Te Amo my Love._


End file.
